Anime's Disney Musical
by OtakuTayZay100
Summary: That's right, I went there. With your host (me) spending the next two days with nothing to do but watch YouTube videos and upload fanfictions, thousands of anime characters are forced to sing Disney songs to keep reviewers entertained. Rated M for strong language. Warning: This is not meant to be taken seriously, as it is some sort of crack idea :P
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: The following anime shows bunched up into this fanfiction are the following:

•Hetalia

•Clannad

•Deadman Wonderland

•Durarara!

•Fairy Tail

•Black Butler

•FullMetal Alchemist

•Bleach

•Soul Eater

•Death Note

•Ouran High School Host Club

•Rosario+Vampire

•Sekirei

•Heaven's Lost Property

•Vampire Knight

•Full Metal Panic

•Eureka Seven

•InuYasha: The Final Act

So! Have at it :3 send in those requested Disney songs!


	2. Chapter 2

"Olé! First request is from Ninja Starr, and she wants you guys to sing A Whole New World from Aladdin." - TayZay

"Can I sit this out? I hate that song?" - Kyon

"Nope!" -TayZay

"I like it! Let's go for it!" - Kyou Fujibayashi

"Get it going, then!" - TayZay

[FRANCE]

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

[TOMOYA]

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

[GANTA]

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

[SHIRO]

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

[NAGISA]

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

[SEYCHELLES]

A whole new world

[LIGHT]

Don't you dare close your eyes

[MISA]

A hundred thousand things to see

[CRONA]

(Hold your breath, it gets better)

[MAKA]

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back

To where I used to be

[TSUKUNE]

A whole new world

[MOKA]

Every turn a surprise

[ZERO]

With new horizons to pursue

[YUUKI]

Every moment red-letter

[HARUHI & TAMAKI]

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

[MINATO]

A whole new world

[MUSUBI]

(A whole new world)

[RENJI]

That's where we'll be

[RUKIA]

(That's where we'll be)

[ED]

A thrilling chase

[WINRY]

A wondrous place

[LUCY & KOUTA]

For you and me

"Also, I'm adding Fruits Basket into the mix, because how could I forget about that? D:" - TayZay


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay! So Skysword wants you guys to sing Court of Miracles from Hunchback of Notre Dame!" -TayZay

"Sure thing!" -Moka

"Let the games begin!" -TayZay

[ENVY]

Maybe you've heard of a terrible place

Where the soundrels of Paris

Collect in a lair

[IZAYA]

Maybe you've heard of that mythical place

Called the Court of Miracles

Hello, you're there!

Where the lame can walk

And the blind can see

But the dead don't talk

So you won't be around

To reveal what you've found

We have a method for spies and intruders

Rather like hornets protecting their hive

Here in the Court of Miracles

Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!

[KOIZUMI]

Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles

I am the lawyers and judge all in one

We like to get the trial over with quickly

Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!

[STEIN]

Now that we've seen all the evicence

[SUNOHARA]

Wait! I object!

[GERMANY]

Overruled!

[GRAY]

I object!

[UNDERTAKER]

Quiet!

[SASORI]

Dang!

[ULQUIORRA]

We find you totally innocent

Which is the worst crime of all

[PEIN]

So you're going to hang!

"And we also have one from Admin, requesting This Is Halloween for the Hetalia characters!" -TayZay "Still need to see that movie..."

"Best Disney song ever." -Russia

"You really have to drop zhat Gypsy Bard crap." -Germany

[BRITAIN]

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange

[DENMARK]

Come with us and you will see

This our town of Halloween

[GERMANY]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

[HUNGARY]

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

[NETHERLANDS]

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

[NORWAY]

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

[PRUSSIA]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

[ALLIES]

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[AXIS]

In this town, don't we love it now

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[ROMANIA]

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!

[RUSSIA]

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

[SCOTLAND]

Aren't you scared

Well, that's just fine

[SWEDEN]

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

[KOREA]

Everybody scream, everybody scream

[ALL]

In our town of Halloween

[TAIWAN]

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

[AUSTRALIA]

I am the who when you call, Who's there?

I am the wind blowing through your hair

[VIETNAM]

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

[CANADA & AMERICA]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

[AUSTRIA & HUNGARY]

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

[PRUSSIA & GERMANY]

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

[ROME & GERMANIA]

In this town

Don't we love it now

[SEBORGA & WY]

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

[AXIS & ALLIES]

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

[AUSTRALIA & INDIA]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

[SWITZERLAND]

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[ALL]

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]

"Excellent!" -TayZay

"See you guys next chapter!" -Haruhi (Suzumiya)


	4. Chapter 4

"So we got another request from Skysword, saying for Romano to sing I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules, and for Hetalia characters to be backup. Also, for the Fruits Basket crew to sing Everybody Wants To Be A Cat from The Aristocats." -TayZay

"Damn right, they do!" -Kyo

"Shut up, stupid cat." -Yuki

"Come and say that to my face, ya damn rat!" -Kyo

Yuki walks up and says it right in the ginger's face:

"Shut. Up, your stupid. Cat." -Yuki

"Guys, both of you shut up, ya damn rat and you stupid cat!" -TayZay

"..."

"Awesome! Get going, Hetalia people! :)" -TayZay

[ROMANO]

If there's a price for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that

[ITALY, FRANCE, PRUSSIA & ROME]

Who you think you're kiddin'

He's the earth and heaven to ya

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through ya

Boy, you can't conceal it

We know how you're feeling

And who you're thinking of...

[ROMANO]

No chance!

No way!

I won't say it, no, no

[HUNGARY]

You swoon

You sigh

Why deny it, uh-oh

[ROMANO]

It's too cliché!

I won't say I'm in love..

[BELGIUM & TAIWAN]

Shoo doo, shoo doo

Ooooo...

[ROMANO]

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming, "Get a grip, boy!"

Unless you're dying to cry your heart on

[NORDICS]

You keep on denying

We know who and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When ya gonna own up that you

Got, got, got it had

[ROMANO]

Noooo

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

[AMERICA & BRITAIN]

Give up!

Or give in!

[SPAIN]

Check the grin

You're in love

(Romano blushes and shoves Spain away)

[ROMANO]

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love...

[LIECHTENSTEIN & LATVIA]

You're doing flips

Read our lips

You're in love

[ROMANO]

You're way off-base

I won't say it

[ITALY]

He won't say it, no!

[ROMANO]

Get off my case!

I won't say it!

[PRUSSIA & FRANCE]

Boy don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love

[ROMANO]

Ohhhhh

At least out loud

I won't say I'm in

Love...

[ROME & ITALY]

Shoo doo, shoo doo

Shalalala.. Ahhh...

"Te amo, Romano~! I didn't know you felt that way ;)" -Spain

"Shut up, you Spanish bastard!" -Romano

"You're blushing, fratello!" -Italy

"Shut up, Feliciano!" -Romano

"He won't say he's in love..." -France and Prussia

"Kiss my ass, you damn bastards!" -Romano

"How sweet :3 next up are the Fruits Basket characters!" -TayZay

[AYAME]

Everybody wants to be a cat,

because a cat's the only cat

who knows where it's at.

[HATORI]

Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,

'cause everything else is obsolete.

[SHIGURE]

Now a square with a horn,

can make you wish you weren't born,

ever'time he plays;

and with a square in the act,

he can set music back

to the caveman days.

[KYO]

I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,

but a cat's the only cat

who knows how to swing.

Who wants to dig

a long-haired gig

or stuff like that?

When everybody wants to be a cat.

[TOHRU]

A square with that horn,

makes you wish you weren't born,

ever'time he plays;

and with a square in the act,

he's gonna set this music back

to the Stone Age days.

[KAGURA]

Everybody wants to be a cat,

because a cat's the only cat

who knows where it's at;

while playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,

'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat.

[MOMIJI]

Everybody digs a swinging cat.

[Everyone but Yuki and Hatsuharu sing the chorus multiple times until the song fades out]

"Next time, YuYu, sing, too! You don't have the option to back out if Kyon doesn't!" -TayZay

"Well, I'm not Kyon. And don't call me that." -Yuki

"You, too, Haru!" -TayZay

"Hn." -Hatsuharu

"See you guys next chapter!" -Mirajane


	5. Chapter 5

"Whatever, Sky." -Yuki

"Ignore him. Anyways! So Skysword has requested for Sealand and Britain to sing I Just Can't Wait To Be King from none other than my all-time favorite, The Lion King! And after that, Stein will sing Friends On The Other Side from The Princess And The Frog. Get to it! :D" -TayZay

[SEALAND]

I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

[BRITAIN]

Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair

[SEALAND]

I'm gonna be the mane event, like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my ROAR

[BRITAIN]

Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

[SEALAND]

Oh I just can't wait to be king!

[BRITAIN]

You have a long way to go, Master, if you think-

[SEALAND]

No one saying "Do this"

[BRITAIN]

Now when I said that-

[WY]

No one saying, "Be there"

[BRITAIN]

What I meant was-

[SEALAND]

No one saying, "Stop that!"

[BRITAIN]

Look, what you don't realize is-

[SEALAND & WY]

No one saying "See here!"

[BRITAIN]

Now see here!

[SEALAND]

Free to run around all day

[BRITAIN]

Well that's definitely out

[SEALAND]

Free to do it all my way!

[BRITAIN]

I think it's time that you and I

Have arranged a heart-to-heart!

[SEALAND]

Kings don't need advice

From little horn bills for a start

[BRITAIN]

If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about!

This child is getting wildly out of wing...

[SEALAND]

Oh I just can't WAIT to be king!

(Music interlude)

[SEALAND]

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look, I'm-

Standing in the spotlight

[BRITAIN]

Not yet

[ALLIES]

Let every creature go for broke and sing

[NORDICS]

Let's hear it in the heard and on the wing

[MICRO NATIONS]

It's gonna be King Sealand's finest fling!

[SEALAND & WY]

Oh I just can't wait to be king...

Oh I just can't wait to be king

Oh I just can't wait...

To be king...

"Awesome! And totally adorable :) next up is Stein." -TayZay

[STEIN]

Don't you disrespect me little man!

Don't you derogate or deride!

You're in my world now

Not your world

And I got friends on the other side!

[SOUL & MAKA]

He's got friends on the other side...

[STEIN]

That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, a little parlor trick. Don't worry...

Sit down at my table

Put your minds at ease

If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please

I can read your future

I can change it 'round some, too

I'll look deep into your heart and soul

(you do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?)

Make your wildest dreams come true!

I got voodoo

I got hoodoo

I got things I ain't even tried!

And I got friends on the other side.

[BLACK*STAR & TSUBAKI]

He's got friends on the other side!

[STEIN]

The cards, the cards, the cards will tell

The past, the present, and the future as well!

The cards, the cards, just take three

Take a little trip into your future with me!

Now you, young man, are from across the sea

You come from two long lines of royalty

(I'm a royal myself on my mother's side)

Your lifestyle's high

But your funds are low

You need to marry a lil' honey whose daddy got dough!

Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy?

Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down.

You just wanna be free.

Hop from place to place.

But freedom... takes green!

It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need

And when I looked into your future

It's the green that I see!

On you little man, I don't want to waste much time

You been pushed around all your life

You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother.

And if you was married...

You'd be pushed around by your wife

But in your future, the you I see

Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!

Shake my hand.

Come on boys.

Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?

Yes...

Are you ready?

[LIZ & PATTY]

Are you ready?

[STEIN]

Are you ready?

Transformation central!

[SPIRIT & MEDUSA]

Transformation central!

[STEIN]

Reformation central!

[CRONA & BLAIR]

Reformation central!

[STEIN]

Transmogrification central!

Can you feel it?

You're changin'

You're changin'

You're changin', all right!

I hope you're satisfied

But if you ain't

Don't blame me!

You can blame my friends on the other side!

[ARACHNE & GIRIKO]

You got what you wanted!

But you lost what you had!

[STEIN]

Hush

"Creepy... I loved it!" -TayZay

"I know." -Stein

"See you guys next chapter! Fools!" -Excalibur

"GET OUTTA HERE, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PIECE OF BIRD SHIT!" -TayZay

"!" -Everyone else


	6. Chapter 6

"Skysword wants Britain to sing Mother Knows Best from Tangled to America." -TayZay

"Oh lord..." -Britain

"And then Koolken256 wants Ichigo to sing Heaven's Light and Byakuya Hellfire from The Hunchback of Notre Dame." -TayZay

"What a waste of my time." -Byakuya

"Shut up, you asshole." -Ichigo

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Ichi! But he's still hot~." -TayZay

"-_- Gross, he's like 7,000 years old." -Ichigo

"If he LOOKS 26 years old, I'm still hunting." -TayZay

"..." -Byakuya

[BRITAIN]

You want to go outside? Why, America...!

Look at you, as fragile as a flower

Still a little sapling, just a sprout

You know why we stay up in this tower

[AMERICA]:

I know but...

[BRITAIN]:

That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear

Guess I always knew this day was coming

Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest

Soon, but not yet

[AMERICA]:

But -

[BRITAIN]:

Shh!

Trust me, pet

Britain knows best

Britain knows best

Listen to your mother

It's a scary world out there

Britain knows best

One way or another

Something will go wrong, I swear

Ruffians, thugs

Poison ivy, quicksand

Cannibals and snakes

The plague

[AMERICA]:

No!

[BRITAIN]:

Yes!

[AMERICA]:

But -

[BRITAIN]

Also large bugs

Men with pointy teeth, and

Stop, no more, you'll just upset me

Britain's right here

Britain will protect you

Darling, here's what I suggest

Skip the drama

Stay with mama

Britain knows best

Britain knows best

Take it from your mumsy

On your own, you won't survive

Sloppy, underdressed

Immature, clumsy

Please, they'll eat you up alive

Gullible, naÎve

Positively grubby

Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague

Plus, I believe

Gettin' kinda chubby

I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you

Britain understands

Britain's here to help you

All I have is one request

America?

[AMERICA]

Yes?

[BRITAIN]

Don't ever ask to leave this tower again.

[AMERICA]

Yes, Britain.

[BRITAIN]

I love you very much, dear.

[AMERICA]

I love you more.

[BRITAIN]

I love you most.

Don't forget it

You'll regret it

"You're so demanding, Britain!" -TayZay

"I didn't want to be!" -Britain

"..." -America

"I'm sorry, America... Can you forgive me?" -Britain

"Sure..." -America

"America, I... Never mind.." -Britain

"Ò_Ó" -TayZay

[ICHIGO]

So many times out here

I've watched a happy pair

Of lovers walking in the night

They had a kind of glow around them

It almost looked like heaven's light

I knew I'd never know

That warm and loving glow

Though I might wish with all my might

No face as hideous as my face

Was ever meant for heaven's light

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me

And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright

I dare to dream that she

Might even care for me

And as I ring these bells tonight

My cold dark tower seems so bright

I swear it must be heaven's light

[SOUL REAPERS]

Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)

Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)

Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)

Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)

[BYAKUYA]

Beata Maria

You know I am a righteous man

Of my virtue I am justly proud

[SOUL REAPERS]

Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)

[BYAKUYA]

Beata Maria

You know I'm so much purer than

The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

[SOUL REAPERS]

Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)

[BYAKUYA]

Then tell me, Maria

Why I see her dancing there

Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul

[SOUL REAPERS]

Cogitatione (In thought)

[BYAKUYA]

I feel her, I see her

The sun caught in raven hair

Is blazing in me out of all control

[SOUL REAPERS]

Verbo et opere (In word and deed)

[BYAKUYA]

Like fire

Hellfire

This fire in my skin

This burning

Desire

Is turning me to sin

It's not my fault

[SOUL REAPERS]

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

[BYAKUYA]

I'm not to blame

[SOUL REAPERS]

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

[BYAKUYA]

It is the gypsy girl

The witch who sent this flame

[SOUL REAPERS]

Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

[BYAKUYA]

It's not my fault

[SOUL REAPERS]

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

[BYAKUYA]

If in God's plan

[SOUL REAPERS]

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

[BYAKUYA]

He made the devil so much

Stronger than a man

[SOUL REAPERS]

Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

[BYAKUYA[

Protect me, Maria

Don't let this siren cast her spell

Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone

Destroy Esmeralda

And let her taste the fires of hell

Or else let her be mine and mine alone

[RENJI]

Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped

[BYAKUYA]

What?

[RENJI]

No longer in the cathedral. She's gone

[BYAKUYA]

But how? Never mind. Get out, you idiot

I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris

Hellfire

Dark fire

Now gypsy, it's your turn

Choose me or

Your pyre

Be mine or you will burn

[SOUL REAPERS]

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

[BYAKUYA]

God have mercy on her

[SOUL REAPERS]

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

[BYAKUYA]

God have mercy on me

[SOUL REAPERS]

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

[BYAKUYA]

But she will be mine

Or she will burn!

"Hey! I remember a song called Kyrie Eleison! It was an old Latin song that we were going to sing for choir in middle school, but I can't remember if we went through with it or not..." -TayZay

"Congrats. Good job remembering." -Ichigo

"Thanks! And quit being sarcastic, you dick." -TayZay

"See you guys next chapter!" -Shinra


	7. Chapter 7

"Kisuke! Look what you get to sing!" -TayZay

"Oh, okay, cool!" -Kisuke

"And for Mo-chan and Ichi-kun..." -TayZay

"Ugh, again?" -Ichigo

"We love you, Ichi! :3" -Moka

(Ichigo sighs)

"Fine..." -Ichigo

"So Kisuke is requested to sing The Bells of Notre Dame from The HUNCHBACK of Notre Dame, and for Moka and Ichigo to sing Can You Feel The Love Tonight from The Lion King, by our lovely reviewer, koolken256 :)" -TayZay

[KISUKE]

Morning in Paris, the city awakes

To the bells of Notre Dame

The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes

To the bells of Notre Dame

To the big bells as loud as the thunder

To the little bells soft as a psalm

And some say the soul of the city's

The toll of the bells

The bells of Notre Dame

Listen, they're beautiful, no?

So many colors of sound, so many changing moods

Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves

- They don't? -

No, you silly boy.

Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower

lives the mysterious bell ringer.

Who is this creature - Who? -

What is he? - What? -

How did he come to be there - How? -

Hush, Clopin will tell you

It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster.

Dark was the night when our tale was begun

On the docks near Notre Dame

[ICHIGO]

Shup it up, will you!

[RENJI]

We'll be spotted!

[YORUICHI]

Hush, little one.

[KISUKE]

Four frightened gypsies slid silently under

The docks near Notre Dame

[NELLIEL]

Four guilders for safe passage into Paris

[KISUKE]

But a trap had been laid for the gypsies

And they gazed up in fear and alarm

At a figure whose clutches

Were iron as much as the bells

[ULQUIORRA]

Judge Claude Aizen

[KISUKE]

The bells of Notre Dame

[ESPADA]

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

[KISUKE]

Judge Claude Frollo longed

To purge the world

Of vice and sin

[ESPADA]

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

[KISUKE]

And he saw corruption

Ev'rywhere

Except within

[AIZEN]

Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice

[GIN]

You there, what are you hiding?

[AIZEN]

Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her

[KISUKE]

She ran

[ESPADA]

Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)

Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)

Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)

Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)

Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)

[YORUICHI]

Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary

[AIZEN]

A baby? A monster!

[KISUKE]

Stop!

[KISUKE]

Cried the Archdeacon

[AIZEN]

This is an unholy deamon.

I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs.

[KISUKE]

See there the innocent blood you have spilt

On the steps of Notre Dame

[AIZEN]

I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued.

[KISUKE]

Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt

On the steps of Notre Dame

[AIZEN]

My conscience is clear

[KISUKE]

You can lie to yourself and your minions

You can claim that you haven't a qualm

But you never can run from

Nor hide what you've done from the eyes

The very eyes of Notre Dame

[OTHERS]

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

[KISUKE]

And for one time in his live

Of power and control

[OTHERS]

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

[KISUKE]

Frollo felt a twinge of fear

For his immortal soul

[AIZEN]

What must I do?

[KISUKE]

Care for the child, and raise it as your own

[AIZEN]

What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen...?

Very well. Let him live with you, in your church.

[KISUKE]

Live here? Where?

[AIZEN]

Anywhere

Just so he's kept locked away

Where no one else can see

The bell tower, perhaps

And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways

Even this foul creature may

Yet prove one day to be

Of use to me

[KISUKE]

And Frollo gave the child a cruel name

A name that means half-formed, Quasimodo

Now here is a riddle to guess if you can

Sing the bells of Notre Dame

Who is the monster and who is the man?

[KISUKE AND OTHERS]

Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells

Bells, bells, bells, bells

Bells of Notre Dame

"Great selection! Now, Moka, Ichigo, if you please?" -TayZay

[SHIROSAKI]

I can see what's happening

[KAIEN]

What?

[SHIROSAKI]

And they don't have a clue

[KAIEN]

Who?

[SHIROSAKI]

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line—

Our trio's down to two

[KAIEN]

Oh

[SHIROSAKI]

The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere

And! With all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air...

[KURUMU & RANGIKU]

Can you feel the love tonight

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

[ICHIGO]

So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past?

Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

[MOKA]

He's holding back, he's hiding

But what?

I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is?

The king I see inside...

[MIZORE & NELLIEL]

Can you feel the love tonight

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

[YUKARI, YACHIRU, MIZORE, NELLIEL, KURUMU & RANGIKU]

Can you feel the love tonight

You needn't look too far

Stealing through, the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

[SHIROSAKI]

And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed...

[KAIEN]

His carefree days

With us are history

[BOTH]

In short, our pal...is dooooooooooomed...

(Que crying)

"Also, HetaFruitsOuranHp321 requested that Romano and Italy sing Now That We're Men from The Spongebob Squarepants Movie; but, alas, that is Nickelodeon and not Disney, so they cannot :(" -TayZay

"Sorry, ve! D:" -Italy

"Tch, I'm not." -Romano

"Don't be mean, fratello!" -Italy

"See you guys next chapter!" -Musubi


	8. Chapter 8

"It's okay, Heta-chan, I was just letting you know! If it helps, I'll have them sing it to you through PM :) Thanks for these requests, Skysword! So, America and Canada, you guys get to sing another one of my all-time favorites, Go The Distance from Hercules. I might be singing in the background, but someone, feel free to shut me up-" TayZay

"Shut up." -Shizuo

"I should kick your sexy ass. Anyways! Also, for those of the Fairy Tail guild to sing Kiss The Girl from The Little Mermaid for NALU! :3" -TayZay

"T_T" -Natsu

"Cool!" -Mirajane

"Go on ahead, AmeriCanadian brothers!" -TayZay

(Music interlude starts)

[AMERICA]

I have often dreamed

Of a far off place

Where a great, warm welcome

Will be waiting for me

[CANADA]

And the crowds will cheer

When they see my face

And a voice keeps saying,

"This is where I'm meant to be."

[AMERICA]

I will find my way

I can go the distance

[CANADA]

I'll be there someday

If I can be strong

[AMERICA]

I know every mile

[CANADA]

Will be worth my while

[AMERICA]

I would go most anywhere to

[BOTH]

Feel like I...

Belong...

(Slightly long-ass music interlude)

[CANADA]

I am on my way

I can go the distance

[AMERICA]

I don't care how far

Somehow I'll be strong

[CANADA]

I know every mile

[AMERICA]

Will be worth my while

[CANADA]

I would go most anywhere

[BOTH]

To find where I belong...

"Yay! How sweet! You'll both go the distance!" -TayZay

"Thanks :)" -Canada

"Duh! I mean, I am the hero! X3" -America

"Sit your hyperactive little ass down." -OC

"HAHA! Now we'll be moving onto Fairy Tail. Take it away, guys!" -TayZay

[GRAY]

There you see her

Sitting there across dee way

She don't got a lot to say

But dere's someting about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

Ya wanna kiss dee girl

(Natsu blushes - "Whatever, Gray!")

[ERZA]

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and, kiss the girl

[GRAY]

Sing with me now

[ELFMAN, ALZACK & GAJEEL]

Shalalalala, my, oh my!

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

[MIRAJANE, BISCA & LEVY]

Shalalalala, ain't that sad

Ain't it a shame, too bad

You're gonna miss the girl

[CANA]

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

[AQUARIUS & VIRGO]

Shalalala, don't be scared!

You got the mood prepared

Go and kiss the girl

(Whoa whoa!)

[JUVIA & LOXUS]

Shalalalalala, don't stop now!

Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl

[LIONE & FREED]

Shalalalalala, float along

And listen to this song

The song say, "Kiss the girl"

(Whoa, whoa!)

[ERZA & JELLAL]

Shalalalala

Music play

Do what the music say

You wanna kiss the girl

[GRAY]

You've got to kiss dee girl

Why don't you kiss dee girl

You gotta kiss dee girl

Go on and kiss dee girl

(I hear someone bumping U Remind Me by Usher next door and starts singing right as the song ends)

"No, don't kiss me! Get off! Erza, stop him!" -Lucy

(Erza actually giggles as she walks offstage)

"Kiss the girl, Natsu." -Erza

"NO!"

(Lucy blushes with embarrassment)

"Aww, how sweet! But Gray, please don't ever sing in a Jamaican accent, ever again. T_T" -TayZay

"Can't promise you anything..." -Gray

"See you all next time!" -Hikaru & Kaoru


	9. Chapter 9

"So now! Skysword wants America to sing Reflection from Mulan and the Ouran host club to sing I'll Make A Man Out Of You!" -TayZay

[AMERICA]

Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride (-.-)

Or a perfect daughter (-.-")

Can it be

I'm not mean to play this part

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

I would break my family's heart

(Short music interlude)

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight

Back at me

Why is my reflection someone I don't know...?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am

Inside...

When will my reflection show

Who I am..

Inside...

"Indeed. When will it show?" -Britain

"Shut up! I'm strange, and I like it, that's just the way I am!" -America

"Ooh, ooh! The Buzz on Maggie! (=w=)৩ ve, I got that right, didn't I?" -Italy

"Yes, Italy. Congrats. -_-" -Britain

"Yay!" -Italy

[TAMAKI]

Let's get down to business

To defeat the Huns

Did they send me daughters

When I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch

I ever met

But you can bet

Before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man

out of you

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once you find your center

you are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale

pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man

out of you

[HIKARU]

I'm never gonna catch my breath

[MORI]

Say good-bye to those who knew me

[KAORU]

Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

[KYOYA]

This guy's got 'em scared to death

[HARUHI]

Hope he doesn't see right through me

[HONEY]

Now I really wish that I

knew how to swim

[HOST CLUB]

(Be a man)

We must be swift as

the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force

of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength

of a raging fire

Mysterious as the

dark side of the moon

[TAMAKI]

Time is racing toward us

till the Huns arrive

Heed my every order

and you might survive

You're unsuited for

the rage of war

So pack up, go home

you're through

How could I make a man

out of you?

[HOST CLUB]

(Be a man)

We must be swift as

the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force

of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength

of a raging fire

Mysterious as the

dark side of the moon

(Be a man)

We must be swift as

the Coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force

of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength

of a raging fire

Mysterious as the

dark side of the moon

"Hi yah!" -Honey

"Awww!" -Girls

"See you guys next chapter!" -Shiro


	10. Chapter 10

((Quick note: This is the only chapter I'm uploading for this fanfiction today, I'm just gonna read and relax from my adventures.))

"Oakwyrm wants the Allies-plus Canada-to sing Zero to Hero from Hercules, in means of directing it to America!" -TayZay

"Yay!" -America

[BRITAIN]

Whoa, yeah!

Bless my soul

Am was on a roll

[FRANCE]

Person of the week in the Greek opinion poll

("Hey!" -Greece)

[CHINA]

What a pro!

[RUSSIA]

Am could stop a show

[CANADA]

Point him at a monster and you're talkin' SRO

[BRITAIN]

He was a no one!

[ALLIES]

A zero, zero

[CANADA]

Now he's a honcho!

[ALLIES]

He's a hero!

[FRANCE]

He was a kid with his act down pat

[ALLIES]

A zero to hero

In no time flat

Zero to hero!

[RUSSIA]

Just like that

[FRANCE & CHINA]

When he smiled

The girls went wild

With, "Oohs" and "Ahhs"

[CANADA & RUSSIA]

And they slapped his face on every vase

[BRITAIN]

On every vase

[ALLIES]

From appearance fees and royalties

Our Herc had cash to burn

Now nouveau riche and famous

He could tell you

What the Americans earn.

Say amen

There he goes again

Sweet and undefeated

And an awesome 10 for 10

Folks lined up

Just to watch him flex

And this perfect package

packed a pair of pretty pecs

Alfie, he comes

He sees, he conquers

Honey, the crowds were going bonkers!

He showed the moxie brains, and spunk

From zero to hero, a major hunk

Zero to hero

[BRITAIN]

And who'da thunk?!

[CANADA]

Who put the glad in gladiator?

[ALLIES]

Amer-i-ca!

[FRANCE]

Whose daring deeds are great theater?

[ALLIES]

Amer-i-ca!

[BRITAIN]

Is he bold?

[ALLIES]

No one braver

[RUSSIA]

Is he sweet?

[ALLIES]

Our favorite flavor!

America, America

America, America

America, America

[ALLIES]

Bless my soul

Herc was on a roll

[BRITAIN & FRANCE]

Undefeated

[ALLIES]

Riding high

[CANADA]

And the nicest guy

[ALLIES]

Not conceited

[RUSSIA]

He was a nothin'

[ALLIES]

A zero, zero

[BRITAIN]

Now he's a honcho

[ALLIES]

He's a hero

[CANADA, BRITAIN & FRANCE]

He hit the heights at breakneck speed

[BRITAIN]

From zero to hero

[CANADA]

Am is a hero

[FRANCE]

Now he's a hero

[CHINA]

Yes indeed!

"I'm the freaking hero!" -America

"WHOO! I'm so proud of you all!" -TayZay

"..." -Allies, except America :P


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, guys! So next up we've got a request from Skysword, asking if the Asian countries will sing You'll Bring Honor To Us All from Mulan; she's also requested that China sing You'll Be In My Heart from Tarzan!" –TayZay

(CHINA)

[Spoken]

This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse.  
We're gonna turn this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse.

(singing)

We'll have you washed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Trust my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all.

Wait and see, when we're through  
Boys will gladly go to war for you.  
With good fortune (and a great hair-do)  
You'll bring honor to us all.

A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way.  
By striking a good match  
And this could be the day.

Men want girls with good taste, calm, obedient.  
Who work fast-paced.  
With good breeding and a tiny waste,  
You'll bring honor to us all.

We all must serve our emperor  
Who gaurds us from the huns.  
The men by bearing arms,  
A girl by bearing sons.

When we're through, you can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom soft and pale  
How could any fellow say no sale?  
You'll bring honor to us all.

(KOREA)  
An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance.  
Beads of jade for beauty,  
You must proudly show it.  
Now, add a cricket just for luck  
And even you can't blow it!

(VIETNAM)  
Ancestors, hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree  
Keep my father standing tall.  
Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our matchmaker!

(TAIWAN)  
Destiny, guard our girls

(HONG KONG)  
And our future as it fast unfurls

(JAPAN)  
Please look kindly on these cultured pearls

(CHINA)  
Each a perfect porcelian doll.

(CHINA)  
Please bring honor to us

(HONG KONG)  
Please bring honor to us

(KOREA)  
Please bring honor to us

(TAIWAN)  
Please bring honor to us

(ASIA)  
Please bring honor to us all!

"Sweet, awesome! Next, we have a request from koolken256, asking if Moka can sing Love Will Find A Way from The Lion King II with her Bleach OC, Deion. Of course we can make that happen!" –TayZay

(MOKA)

In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need, to face the world alone

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave, or strong, nor smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

[chorus]

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

Like dark, turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

(DEION)

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

(MOKA & DEION)

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

[chorus]

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark

Turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know love will find a way…

"Yay! I wrote those lyrics up myself and got 98% of it right!" –TayZay

"Congrats." –Kyon

"I have one requested song from my OC. She wants Britain and America France to sing The Hula Song from The Lion King." –TayZay

"Of course she does…" –Britain

(BRITAIN)

What do you want me to do

Dress up in drag and do the hula?!

[momentary interlude]

(BRITAIN)

Whoo wow!

If you're hungry for a hunk of fat 'n juicy meat

Eat my buddy Alfred here because he is a treat

Come on down and dine

On this tasty swine

All you have to do is get in line!

Are ya achin'

(AMERICA)

Yup yup yup

(BRITAIN)

FOR some bacon?!

(AMERICA)

Yup yup yup

(BRITAIN)

He's a big pig!

(AMERICA)

Yup yup

(BRITAIN)

You can be a big pig too

(BOTH)

OOOH!

(I'm currently laughing my ass off)


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, guys! Sorry I've been gone for quite a while now! Every time I get a hold of a computer, I'll be sure to update my stories (until I get my laptop ^_^)!" –TayZay

"Just get to the point already." –Tomoki

"Why don't you just shut the hell up?! Anyways, Skysword is asking for Big Bro Scottie and Little Bro Iggy to sing Noble Maiden Fair from Brave, and then, from koolken256, he's requested for Ichigo to sing One Jump Ahead from Aladdin, accompanied by his OC, Deion! By the way, koolken, you're the first male reviewer I've had. Awesome! =)" –TayZay

[SCOTLAND]

Little baby, Hear my voice

[BRITAN]

I'm beside you, O maiden fair

[SCOTLAND]

Our young Lady, grow and see

[BRITAIN]

Your land, your own faithful land

[SCOTLAND]

Sun and moon, guide us

[BRITAIN]

To the hour of our glory and honor

[SCOTLAND]

Little baby, our young Lady

[BOTH]

Noble maiden fair…

"Awww! Next!" –TayZay

[ICHIGO]

Gotta keep—

[DEION]

One jump ahead of the breadline

[ICHIGO]

One swing ahead of the sword

[DEION]

I steal only what I can't afford

[ICHIGO]

(spoken)

That's everything!

[DEION]

One jump ahead of the lawmen

[ICHIGO]

That's all, and that's no joke!

[DEION]

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

[BYAKUYA]

Riff raf!

[RUKIA]

Street rat!

[RENJI]

Scoundrel!

[KENPACHI]

Take that!

[ICHIGO]  
Just a little snack, guys

[ESPADA]  
Rip him open, take it back, guys

[DEION]  
I can take a hint, gotta face the facts You're my only friend, Abu!

[GIRLS]  
Who? Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom  
He's become a one man rise in crime

[SOI FON]  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got em'

[ICHIGO]  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

[DEION]  
Tell you all about it when I've got the time!

[ICHIGO]  
One jump ahead of the slow pokes

[DEION]  
One trip ahead of my doom

[ICHIGO]  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume

[DEION]  
One jump ahead of the hitmen

[ICHIGO]  
One skip ahead of the flock

[DEION]  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

(Interlude)

[IZURU]

[crowd:] Stop Thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

[ICHIGO]  
Let's not be too hasty  
[CHARLOTTE]

Still I think he's rather tasty!

[DEION]  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along

[CROWD]  
WRONG!

[ICHIGO]  
One jump ahead of the hoof beats

[CROWD]

VANDAL!

[DEION]

One hop ahead of the hump

[CROWD]

STREET RAT

[ICHIGO]

One trip ahead of disaster!

[CROWD] Scoundrel!

[DEION]

They're quick but I'm much faster

[CROWD]

Take that!

[ICHIGO & DEION]

Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump!

"Bye, guys! I see you laughing, Admin :D" -TayZay


	13. Chapter 13

"Of course I'm alive, I'm actually just trying to avoid uploading to stories so I can re-watch Hetalia all over again. No, I'm totally kidding (kind of, I'm actually watching it right now). Actually, the wifi at my mom's house is limited, so I can't be on Safari all the time like I can in Los Angeles :\ but anyways! Canada, go for it!" –TayZay

[CANADA]

When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart  
And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy,  
So was I  
When she loved me

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be

And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me

So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say I will always love you

Lonely and forgotten,  
I'd never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart

When she loved me

(I'm currently trying not to cry in the corner)

"TayZay? ._." –Canada

"S-shut up! I'm fine! (Sniffle)" -TayZay

"Um, okay then… see you guys next chapter." -Canada


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Hey, guys! How's it going? Haven't gotten my laptop yet… maybe this week. MAYBE. So I'm at my grandma's to update this bad boy, but I'm only going to do all of these requests today, and only once today, because I'm having to switch back and forth between my iPhone and the computer to log in and log off of the site, just so I can get to this thing. Anyways, my little portable electronic, temporary Internet-deprived life aside… I present to you, your requests!)

"I've seen all of the epic rap battles of history. Epic… Yeah, I try to update as quickly as possible, I've always been able to do things quickly with my fingers." –TayZay

"Heh…" –Miroku

(I flare my nostrils slightly before socking him in his shoulder)

"Okay, so Skysword wants the Fairy Tail guild to sing Under The Sea from The Little Mermaid to Lucy. Ya ready, guys?" –TayZay

"Please, let's just get this over with…" –Erza

"She's planning on leaving the guild, have some more emotion, Scarlet!" –TayZay

"WHAT?!" –Erza, Natsu, and Gray

"3, 2, 1, get to singin'!" -TayZay

(NATSU)

[speaking]

Lucy

The human world is a mess

Life under the sea is better than anything they've got up there

[singing]

The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more are you lookin' for?

(GRAY)

Under the sea

Under the sea

Down where it's better

Down where it's wetter :3

Take it from me…

Up on the shore, they work all day

Out in the sun, they slave away

While we're devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea

(ERZA)

Down here all the fish are happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They're sad 'cause they in their bowl

But fish in the bowl are lucky

They're in for a worser fate

One day when the boss gets hungry-

(LOKE)

Guess who's gon' be on the plate?

(NATSU)

Uh oh!

(LEVY)

Under the sea

Under the sea

Nobody beat us

Fry us or eat us!

In fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Under the sea

Under the sea

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here

Naturally

Even the sturgeon an' the ray

They get the urge 'n' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it

Under the sea

(CANA)

The newt play the flute

(MACAO)

The carp play the harp

(MIRAJANE)

The plaice play the bass

And they soundin' sharp

(ELFMAN)  
The bass play the brass

(LISANNA)  
The chub play the tub

(FREED)  
The fluke is the duke of soul

(GAJEEL)  
Yeah

(LOXUS)  
The ray he can play

(AQUARIUS)  
The lings on the strings

(VIRGO)  
The trout rockin' out

(SCORPIO)  
The blackfish she sings

(LYON)  
The smelt and the sprat

(JUVIA)  
They know where it's at

(NATSU)  
An' oh that blowfish blow

(Music interulde)

(NATSU)

Under the sea

(GRAY & ERZA)  
Under the sea!

(NATSU)

Under the sea

(CANA & MIRAJANE)

Under the sea!

(NATSU)

When the sardine

Begin the beguine

It's music to me…

What do they got? A lot of sand!

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here

Know how to jam here

(GUILD)

Under the sea!

(NATSU)

Each little slug here

Caught in the rug here

(GUILD)

Under the sea!

(ALZACK)

Each little snail here

(BISCA)

Know how to wail here

(LEVY)

That's why it's hotter

(LISANNA)

Under the water

(MIRAJANE)

Yeah we're in luck here

(ELFMAN)

Down in the muck here

(GUILD)

Under the seeeeeeaaaaaa….!

"Wow -_-." –Lucy

"WE LOVE YOU, LUCY, DON'T GO!" –Natsu

"I was never intending to leave." –Lucy

"… well now this is just awkward." –Natsu

"Next is requested by koolken256, for Natsu to sing Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas, to Erza. Hehe, have at it, kid." –TayZay

"…" –Erza

(NATSU)

You think I'm an ignorant savage

And you've been to so many places

I guess it must be so

But still I cannot see

If the savage one is me

How can there be so much that you don't know?

You don't… know…

(Erza raises an eyebrow)

(NATSU)

You think you own whatever land you land on

The earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people, who are people

Are the people who look and think like you…

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?

Or ask the grinning bobcat why he grins?

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colors of..the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest

Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth

Come roll in all the riches all around you

And for once, never wonder what there were

The rainstorm in the river are my brothers

The heron and the otter

And we are all connected to each other

In a circle, in a hoop (loop?) that never ends

How high does the sycamore grow?

If you cut it down

Then you'll never know…

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skin

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain

We need to paint with all of the colors of the wind

You can own the earth and still

Only on this earth until you

Can paint…

With all the colors

Of the..wind…

"ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!" –TayZay (wipes a tear away)

"T_T" –Natsu

"Next is a request from Oakwyrm, for Gray and Natsu to sing A Whole New World from Aladdin!" –TayZay

"…" –Gray and Natsu

"By the way, I'm not sure if typing up the lyrics to the songs I know by heart is either fun or stressful, because copy and paste makes my life 75% easier than typing already should be in general… Because this computer is really stupid when it comes to copy and paste… Oh well!" -TayZay

(GRAY)

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering splendid

Tell me, princess

Now when did you last let your heart decide

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world…

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

(NATSU)

A whole new world…

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

(GRAY)

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

(NATSU)

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feelings

Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

(GRAY)

(Don't you dare close your eyes)

(NATSU)

Over a thousand things to see

(GRAY)

(Hold your breath, it gets better)

(NATSU)

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

(GRAY)

(A whole new world)

(NATSU)

Every turn a surprise…

Every moment gets better

(GRAY & NATSU)

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you…

(GRAY)

A whole new world…

(NATSU)

A whole new world…

(GRAY)

That's where we'll be…

(NATSU)

That's where we'll be…

(GRAY)

A thrilling chase

(NATSU)

A wondrous place

(BOTH)

For you and me…

"Now, excuse me while I go hang myself -_-." –Natsu

"Don't be such a drama king." –Gray

"It's amazing how many of these songs I know by heart that aren't just Lion King ones, either… Okay! I know that last number from little Canada was sad, Admin, but things are looking up next up we have ladyevil015 wanting Pantherlilly to sing Upendi to Levy and Gajeel… as much as I should know that song, I in fact need the lyrics for that ._." –TayZay

(PANTHERLILLY)

There's a place where the crazy moon makes the monkeys sing, and the baboons swoon

And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom

Will carry you away

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines

And the rhino rumba in a conga line

And the pink flamingos are intertwined

As the stars come out to play

In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two

To make it true  
Your heart will lead you there

[The downside of copying and pasting to Word is that the font will change based off the website I C & P from, so I'm sorry if the font is constantly changing!]

(LEVY)

Where is it?

(PANTHERLILLY)

[spoken]

No place you don't take with you...  
[singing]  
You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep  
Better hold your breath cause the water's deep  
It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap  
But falling's half the fun!

In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow  
From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro  
But you'll find Upendi wherever you are  
Oh underneath the sun

(LEVY)  
Upendi- it means "love", doesn't it?

(PANTHERLILLY)

[spoken]  
Welcome to Upendi!  
[singing]  
In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there

(LEVY)  
Upendi!

(PANTHERLILLY, LEVY & GAJEEL)

Down In Upendi  
Way down  
In Upendi

"Good choice, I like that couple! Next is a request from 54. Thanks for complimenting this fanfic, by the way! I'm doing my best to update, improve, and keep up when I can it's that other fanfiction I'm so worried about… anyways! So he's asked for Yoruichi, Renji, and Uryu to sing A Guy Like You from The Hunchback of Notre Dame-" (sits up straight at the mention of "hunchback") –"and for any random three characters of Rosario+Vampire to sing When We're Human from The Princess and the Frog. Both songs I'll have to look up because I don't know either of them like that. Viola!" –TayZay

(RENJI)

Paris, the city of lovers is glowing this evening

True, that's because it's on fire

But still, there's 'L'amour'

Somewhere out there in the night

Her heart is also alight

And I know the guy she just might be burning for

A guy like you  
She's never known, kid  
A guy like you  
A girl does not meet ev'ry day  
You've got a look  
That's all your own, kid  
Could there be two?

(URYU & YORUICHI)

Like you?

(ALL 3)

No way!

(RENJI)

Those other guys  
That she could dangle  
All look the same  
From ev'ry boring point of view  
You're a surprise  
From ev'ry angle  
Mon Dieu above  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you

(URYU)

A guy like you  
Gets extra credit  
Because it's true  
You've got a certain something more

(RENJI)

You're aces, kid!

(YORUICHI)

You see that face  
You don't forget it

(URYU & YORUICHI)

Want something new?

(RENJI)

That's you!

(ALL 3)

For sure!

(YORUICHI)

We all have gaped  
At some Adonis

(URYU)

But then we crave a meal  
More nourishing to chew

(RENJI)  
And since you've shaped  
Like a croissant is

(ALL 3)  
No question of  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you!

(YORUICHI)  
Call me a hopeless romantic  
But Ichi, I feel it

(URYU)  
She wants you so  
Any moment she'll walk through that door

(ALL 3)  
For

(RENJI)  
A guy so swell

(URYU & YORUICHI)  
A guy like you

(RENJI)  
With all you bring her

(URYU & YORUICHI)  
I tell you Ichi

(RENJI)  
A fool could tell

(URYU & YORUICHI)  
There never was

(RENJI)  
It's why she fell

(URYU & YORUICHI)  
Another, was he?

(RENJI)  
For you-know-who

(URYU & YORUICHI)  
From king to serf  
To the bourgeoisie

(RENJI)  
You ring the bell

(URYU & YORUICHI)  
They're all a second-stringer

(ALL 3)  
You're the bell ringer!  
When she wants oo-la-la  
Then she wants you la-la  
She will discover, guy  
You're one heck of a guy  
Who wouldn't love a guy  
Like you?

(RENJI)  
You got a lot  
The rest have not  
So she's gotta love  
A guy like you!

"Next!" –TayZay

(MIZORE)

(Trumpet solo)  
If I were a human being  
I'd head straight for New Orleans  
And I'd blow this horn so hot and strong  
Like no one they've ever seen

You've heard of Louis Arsrong,  
Mr. Sidney Bechet?  
All those boys gonna step aside  
When they hear this old ex-gator play, Listen...

(Trumpet solo)

When I'm human  
As I hope to be  
I'm gonna blow this horn  
'Til the cows come home  
And everyone's gonna bow down to me

(KURUMU)  
When I'm myself again  
I want just the life I had  
A great big party every night  
That doesn't sound too bad  
A redhead on my left arm  
A brunette on my right  
A blonde or two to hold the candles  
Now that seems just about right  
Eh, Mizore?

Life is short  
When you're done, you're done  
We're on this earth  
To have some fun  
And that's the way things are

When I'm human  
And I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna tear it up like I did before  
And that's the royal guarantee

(MOKA)

Your modesty becomes you  
And your sense of responsibility  
I've worked hard for everything I've got  
And that's the way it's supposed to be

When I'm a human being  
At least I'll act like one  
If you do your best each and every day  
Good things are sure to come your way

What you give is what you get  
My daddy said that  
And I'll never forget  
And I commend it to you

(ALL 3)

When we're human again

And we're gonna be

(MIZORE)

I'm gonna blow my horn  
(Trumpet solo)

(KURUMU)  
I'm gonna live the high life

(MOKA)  
I'm gonna do my best  
To take my place in the sun

(ALL 3)  
When we're human  
(Trumpet solo)

"Lastly, for this chapter, koolken256 wants the Gotei 13 to sing Welcome by Phil Collins from Brother Bear [love that movie] to Ichigo and Deion. I'll include the Vizards, too, when they were formerly part of the Soul Society. Go ahead, wrap it up, guys!" –TayZay

(YAMAMOTO)

There's nothing complicated about the way we live  
We're all here for each other, happy to give

(SOI FON)  
Proud of who we are  
Humbled beneath the stars

(IZURU)  
We've everything we need  
The moon, the sun

(UNOHANA)  
There is more than enough here for everyone  
All we have we share

(MOMO)  
And all of us we care, so come on

(BYAKUYA & RENJI)  
Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time

(SHUNSUI & NANAO)  
We're happy giving and taking to the  
friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do

(KOMOMURA & TETSZAEMON)  
Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time

(SHUHEI & TOSHIRO)  
This is our festival, you know and best of all  
We're happy to share it all

(RANGIKU)  
There's a bond between us, nobody can explain  
It's a celebration of life,

(KENPACHI)  
And seeing friends again  
I'd be there for you

(YACHIRU)  
I know you'd be there for me too...  
so come on

(IKKAKU & YUMICHIKA)

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time

(MAYURI & NEMU)  
This is our festival, you know and best of all  
We're happy to share it all

(JUSHIRO)  
Remembering loved ones departed  
Someone dear to your heart

(RUKIA)  
Finding love, and planning a future  
Telling stories and laughing with friends

(KIYONE)  
Precious moments you'll never forget

(SENTARO)

This has to be the most beautiful

(YORUICHI)  
The most peaceful place I've ever been to  
It's nothing like I've ever seen before

(KISUKE)  
When I think of how far I've come,  
I can't believe it...and yet I see it

(SHINJI)  
In them I see family  
I see the way we used to be

(MASHIRO)  
Come on...

(HIYORI & ROSE)

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time

(KENSEI & LISA)  
We're happy giving and taking to the  
friends we're making

(LOVE & HACHI)  
There's nothing we won't do

(SOI FON, YORUICHI & KISUKE)

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time

(SHUHEI, RANGIKU, MOMO, RENJI & IZURU)  
This is our festival, you know and best of all  
We're happy to share it all

(GOTEI 13)

We're here to share it all

"See you all next time!" –Characters of Fairy Tail, Rosario+Vampire, and Bleach


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, guys! How goes it? Good? Great! Me too. Anyways, obviously got your requests, so let's start off with that intriguing first number requested by Skysword!" –TayZay

(Prussia glares)

"And yay, I won't need to look up the lyrics for this! :D" –TayZay

"You cold-hearted fu-" –Prussia

"I know, I love you too -_-. So now, I present to you, the Hetalia cast, with Not One Of Us from The Lion King II, Simba's Pride!" –TayZay

"The entire title? Definitely unnecessary." –Britain

"Whatevz!" -TayZay

(FRANCE)

Deception

(SPAIN)

Disgrace

(AXIS)

Evil as plain as the scar on his face

(LITHUANIA)

Deception

(POLAND)

An outrage!

(BRITAIN)

Disgrace

(AUSTRIA)

For shame!

(RUSSIA)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

(CHINA)

Deception

(CANADA)

An outrage!

(NORWAY)

Disgrace

(BELARUS)

You know these outsider types…

(NETHERLANDS)

Evil as plain as the scar on his face

(FINLAND)

See you later, agitator!

(Prussia runs alongside the river, eyes shut tight and fists clenched)

(GREECE)

Born in grief

(ROMANO)

Raised in hate

(JAPAN)

Helpless to defy his fate

(ICELAND)

Let him run

(TURKEY)

Let him live

(ALLIES)

But do not forget what we cannot forgive

(ALL)

That he is not..one of us

He has never been one of us

He is not..part of us

Not our kind…

Someone once..lied to us

(GERMANY)

Now we're not so blind…

(ITALY)

For we knew he would do what he's done

(AUSTRIA)

And we know that he'll never be one..of us..

(HUNGARY)

He is not!

One of us…

(Short music interlude)

(AMERICA)

Deception

(DENMARK)

Disgrace

(BELGIUM)

Mmm….

(SEYCHELLES)

Deception

(LATVIA)

Disgrace

(SWITZERLAND)

Deception…

"…. Damn." –TayZay

"Never again." –Prussia

"Ve, no offense, Gilbert, but you should be dead." –Italy

"But I'm not.. y'know why?" –Prussia

"Don't you dare-" –Hungary

"'Cause I am AWESOME!" –Prussia

(He runs away while singing "I'm awesome, I'm awesome! Na na na na na na!")

"Immature little fart… anyways, next up, we have the Fairy Tail guild singing Streets of Gold (squeal)! I was hoping someone would request this! Anyways, for those who don't know-" –TayZay

"You sure do say 'anyways' a lot. Spice it up a little." –Death the Kid

"For god sake, screw you DX! As I was saying… this song is from Oliver & Company, and this is requested by ladyevil015!" –TayZay

(Music starts up)

(LUCY)

[spoken]

We Gotta clean you up child and give  
you some on the job training

[singing]

Oooh yeah!

(ERZA)

Now Listen up you've got a lot to learn,  
And if you don't learn, you don't eat.  
But if you're tough and always use your head,  
you'll be right at home on the street.

(GRAY)  
When you've got talent everything is free,  
Watch how we do things,  
Oooh, I guarantee!

(ALL)

You're gonna see how the best survive,  
We make an art out of staying alive.  
If you do just as your told,  
These are Streets of Gold!

(GAJEEL)

(Streets of gold)

(ALL)

Every Boulevard is a miracle mile,  
You'll take the town,  
and You'll take it with style,  
If You play it brave and bold,  
These are Streets of Gold!

(MIRAJANE)

[spoken]

Listen here, honey

[singing]

To live from week to week you need Technique,  
So you practice every day.  
The only rule is thou shall not get  
caught.  
Get what you can and then get away.

(ELFMAN)

Remember all the ways that you can hide,  
Remember we are always on your side.

(ALL)

You're gonna see how the best survive

We make an art out of staying alive

If you do just as you're told

These are streets of gold

Every boulevard is a miracle mile

You'll take the town, and

You'll take it with style

If you play it brave and bold

These are streets of gold

(NATSU)

When you've got talent everything is free,  
Watch how we do things, ooh, I guarantee

(LOXUS, JUVIA, FREED & GAJEEL)

Your gonna see how the best survive,  
We make an art out of staying alive.  
If you do just as your told,  
These are Streets of Gold.

(ERZA, GRAY, NATSU & LUCY)

Every boulevard is a miracle mile

You'll take the town, and

You'll take it with style

If you play it brave and bold

These are streets of gold

[Repeat one more time]

"Yay, loved it!" –TayZay

"Thanks!" –Fairy Tail guild

"Next, we've got a request from koolken256, and-" –TayZay

"I would never be grateful of that! Ever! I didn't ask to be a soul reaper and-!" –Ichigo

"KUROSAKI!" –TayZay

"WHAT?!" –Ichigo

"Shut the hell up! :D" –TayZay

"Erza, you liked my song, right?" –Natsu

"Sure, Natsu." –Erza

"O.O Yep, you're gonna kill me in the near future…" –Natsu

"And now, from koolken256; Ganta, Ichigo, Deion, and Natsu…sing You'll Be In My Heart from Tarzan *tear* god, I love Phil Collins' music…" –TayZay

(DEION)

Come stop your crying, it'll be alright

(GANTA)

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

(ICHIGO)

I will protect you from all around you

(NATSU)

I will be here, don't you cry

(DEION)

For one so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

(ICHIGO)

This bond between us, can't be broken

I will be here, don't you cry

(ALL 4)

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forevermore…

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always…

(NATSU)

Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different, but, deep inside us

We're not that different at all

(GANTA)

You'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forevermore

(DEION)

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other

To have to hold

They'll see in time

I know…

(ICHIGO)

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know…

We'll show them together, 'cause

(ALL 4)

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

You'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart

You'll be here in my heart

Always

(NATSU)

I'll be there

(ICHIGO & DEION)

Always

"Cute! By the way, 54, thanks! :D doing what I can to make it awesomely awesomer than Prussia…" –TayZay

"Impossible!" –Prussia

"My ass. And SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK, ADMIN, SO YOU GO, GIRL! :3 see you guys and girls later!" -TayZay


	16. Chapter 16

"Guys, I'm honestly and truly sincere when I say this—WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVER WAIT FOR PRACTICALLY A MONTH JUST TO UPLOAD A FANFICTION AS SIMPLY WRITTEN AS THIS ONE?!" -TayZay

"Because you get distracted too easily." -Death the Kid

"This is true." -TayZay

"Don't forget your one-shot collection! You've got quite a bit of requests and followers/favorites! :3" -Italy

"We will NOT discuss my other fanfics so long as we're working on this one!" -TayZay

"Ve, fair enough." -Italy

"So, sorry for the long wait. I started school last week (yuck), and so I was really expecting the worst. Wasn't that bad, actually, but I wasn't exactly thrilled to go back. ANYWAYS, let's just get to the main point here! Ichigo, Toshiro, Momo, Orihime, Nel, Rukia, and Senna! koolken256's OC, Deion, wants you to sing A Star is Born to him. Second, MrCrowley54 wants Tsubaki to sing Sally's Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas, and then Crona to sing Out There from The Hunchback of Notre Dame!" -TayZay

"Deion wants us to sing the song TO him? So, then, he's some sort of star?" -Ichigo

"Um, I guess so..." -Orihime

"... Someone's full of themselves a bit more than necessary..." -Ichigo

"BEGIN!" -TayZay

[RUKIA]

Gonna shout it from the mountaintops

A star is born

[ORIHIME]

It's a time for pulling out the stops

A star is born

[SENNA]

Honey, hit us with a hallelujah

The kid came shining through

[MOMO]

Girl, sing the song

Come blow your horn

[ALL 7]

A star is born

[TOSHIRO]

He's a hero who can please the crowd

A star is born

[ICHIGO]

Come on ev'rybody shout out loud

A star is born

[NELLIEL]

Just remember in the darkest hour

Within your heart's the power

[ORIHIME]

For making you

A hero too

[MOMO]

So don't lose hope when you're forlorn

Just keep your eyes upon the skies

[TOSHIRO]

Ev'ry night a star is

[ICHIGO]

Right in sight a star is

[NELLIEL, RUKIA & ORIHIME]

Burning bringt a star is born

[SENNA]

Like a beacon in the cold dark night

A star is born

[MOMO]

Told ya ev'rything would turn out right

A star is born

[RUKIA]

Just when ev'rything was all at sea

The boy made history

[NELLIEL]

The bottom line

He sure can shine

[TOSHIRO]

His rising sign is Capricorn

He knew "how to"

[ICHIGO]

He had a clue

Telling you a star is born

(I guess this verse is repeated?)

[ORIHIME]

Here's a hero who can please the crowd

A star is born

[SENNA]

Come on ev'rybody shout out loud

A star is born

[RUKIA]

Just remember in the darkest hour

Within your heart's the power

[MOMO]

For making you

A hero too

[NELLIEL]

So don't lose hope when you're forlorn

Just keep your eyes upon the skies

[TOSHIRO]

Ev'ry night a star is

[ICHIGO]

Right in sight a star is

[ALL 7]

Burning bright a star is born

"Nice one! Next!" -TayZay

[TSUBAKI]

I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?

No, I think not, it's never to become

For I am not the one

"Well, that was a rather short song, but you have a lovely voice nonetheless, Tsu-chan :3" -TayZay

"Thanks! :D" -Tsubaki

"And lastly, Crona... I feel like I'll cry during your number :(" -TayZay

(Featuring Medusa as Frollo)

[MEDUSA]

The world is cruel

The world is wicked

It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city

I am your only friend

I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you

I who look upon you without fear

How can I protect you, boy, unless you

Always stay in here

Away in here

Remember what I taught you, Crona

You are deformed

[CRONA]

I am deformed

[MEDUSA]

And you are ugly

[CRONA]

And I am ugly

[MEDUSA]

And these are crimes

For which the world

Shows little pity

You do not comprehend

[CRONA]

You are my one defender

[MEDUSA]

Out there they'll revile you

As a monster

[CRONA]

I am a monster

[MEDUSA]

Out there they will hate

And scorn and jeer

[CRONA]

Only a monster

[MEDUSA]

Why invite their calumny

And consternation?

Stay in here

Be faithful to me

[CRONA]

I'm faithful

[MEDUSA]

Grateful to me

[CRONA]

I'm grateful

[MEDUSA]

Do as I say

Obey

And stay

In here

[CRONA]

(Spoken)

I'll stay

In here

(Sung)

Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone

Gazing at the people down below me

All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone

Hungry for the histories they show me

All my life I memorize their faces

Knowing them as they will never know me

All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day

Not above them

But part of them

And out there

Living in the sun

Give me one day out there

All I ask is one

To hold forever

Out there

Where they all live unaware

What I'd give

What I'd dare

Just to live one day out there

Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives

Through the roofs and gables I can see them

Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives

Heedless of the gift it is to be them

If I was in their skin

I'd treasure ev'ry instant

Out there

Strolling by the Seine

Taste a morning out there

Like ordinary men

Who freely walk about there

Just one day and then

I swear I'll be content

With my share

Won't resent

Won't despair

Old and bent

I won't care

I'll have spent

One day

Out there

"FUCK YOU, MEDUSA! CRONA IS NOT UGLY; IN FACT, HE'S THE CUTEST LITTLE SHIT IN THAT SHOW!" -TayZay

(I give him a great big hug)

"Thank you... But could you stop hugging me? I don't normally receive this sort of attention, so I don't know how to deal with that..." -Crona

"Too bad. :3" -TayZay

"!" -Crona

"See you all next chapter!" -InuYasha

**"Also, I'll be adding characters from ****_ -Man, The Legend of the Legendary Heroes, Eureka Seven, Blue Exorcist, and Baccano! _****to sing in this fanfiction, since I:**

**A). Finished Eureka Seven, -Man, and The Legend of the Legendary Heroes**

**B). Am just starting the watchings of Blue Exorcist (stopped on episode 5) and Baccano! (episode 2)**

**So, see you all next chapter!" -TayZay :D**


	17. Chapter 17

"Here's my new chapter, guys! Sorry it's 2 weeks off! O.O We've got a request from koolken256, for Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy to sing We Are One from The Lion King II, then for Natsu and Gajeel to sing Aloha O'e from Lilo and Stitch to Wendy" -TayZay

[NATSU]

As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

[GAJEEL & NATSU]

But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one

[WENDY]

If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me

The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan?

[NATSU]

Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside

We are one

[GAJEEL & NATSU]

We are one, you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one

"You barely even sang, Gajeel!" -TayZay

"Shut up." -Gajeel

"You! Anyways, next!" -TayZay

[NATSU]

Ha'aheo ka ua i na pali

Ke nihi a'ela i ka nahele

E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko

Pua 'ahihi lehua o uka

[GAJEEL]

Aloha 'oe, aloha 'oe

E ke onaona noho i ka lipo

One fond embrace,

A ho'i a'e au

Until we meet again

[NATSU]

'O ka hali'a aloha i hiki mai

Ke hone a'e nei i

Ku'u manawa

'O 'oe no ka'u ipo aloha

A loko e hana nei

[GAJEEL]

Maopopo ku'u 'ike i ka nani

Na pua rose o Maunawili

I laila hia'ia na manu

Miki'ala i ka nani o ka lipo

(English translation:

Proudly swept the rain by the cliffs

As it glided through the trees

Still following ever the bud

The 'ahihi lehua of the vale

Farewell to you, farewell to you

The charming one who dwells in the shaded bowers

One fond embrace,

'Ere I depart

Until we meet again

Sweet memories come back to me

Bringing fresh remembrances

Of the past

Dearest one, yes, you are mine own

From you, true love shall never depart

I have seen and watched your loveliness

The sweet rose of Maunawili

And 'tis there the birds of love dwell

And sip the honey from your lips)

"See you again next time!" -TayZay


	18. Chapter 18

"Thank you, Mr. Crowley! So his requests are for two Bleach characters of my choice to sing I Wanna Be Like You from The Jungle Book, and then for Kisuke to sing One Last Hope from Hercules to Ichigo! Go for it, guys!" -TayZay

[SHINJI]

Now I'm the king of the swingers

Oh, the jungle VIP

I've reached the top and had to stop

And that's what botherin' me

I wanna be a man, mancub

And stroll right into town

And be just like the other men

I'm tired of monkeyin' around!

Oh, oobee doo

(Whoop de doo!)

I wanna be like you

((Wop dee doo bah dee bop!)

I wanna walk like you

(Jeep!)

Talk like you, too

(Jeep!)

You'll see it's true

(Shoo bah dee do!)

An ape like me

Can learn to be humen too

[HANATARŌ]

(spoken)

Gee, cousin Shinji

You're doin' real good

[SHINJI]

(spoken)

Now here's your part of the deal, Cuz

Lay the secret on me of man's red fire

[HANTARŌ]

(spoken)

But I don't know how to make fire!

[SHINJI]

(sang)

Now don't try to kid me, mancub

I made a deal with you

What I desire is man's red fire

To make my dream come true

Give me the secret, mancub

Clue me what to do

Give me the power of man's red flower

So I can be like you

You!

(Whoop de do!)

I wanna be like you

(Wop dee do bah dee bop!)

I wanna walk like you

(Jeep!)

Talk like you, too

(Woo bah do bah dee bah!)

You'll see it's true

(Shoo bee dee doo!)

Someone like me

Can learn to be

Like someone like me

Can learn to be

Like someone like you

Can learn to be

Like someone like me!

"Awesome! Next!" -TayZay

[KISUKE]

So, ya wanna be a hero, kid?

Well, whoop-de-do!

I have been around the block before

With blockheads just like you

Each and ev'ryone a disappointment

Pain for which there ain't no ointment

So much for excuses

Though a kid of Zeus is

Asking me to jump into the fray

My answer is two words -

O.K.

You win

Oh gods

Oy vay!

I'd given up hope that someone would come along

A fellow who'd ring the bell for once

Not the gong

The kind who wins trophies

Won't settle for low fees

At least semi-pro fees

But no - I get the greenhorn

I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone

Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn

But you need an advisor

A satyr, but wiser

A good merchandiser

And oohh!

There goes my ulcer!

I'm down to one last hope

And I hope it's you

Though, kid, you're not exactly

A dream come true

I've trained enough turkeys

Who never came through

You're my one last hope

So you'll have to do

Demigods have faced the odds

And ended up a mockery

Don't believe the stories

That you read on all the crockery

To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art

Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart

It takes more than sinew

Comes down to what's in you

You have to continue to grow

Now that's more like it!

I'm down to one last shoot

And my last high note

Before that blasted Underworld

Gets my goat

My dreams are on you, kid

Go make 'em come true

Climb that uphil slope

Keep pushing that envelope

You're my one last hope

And, kid, it's up to you

"God, I love that song XD" -TayZay

"We'll see you next time, guys!" -Mikuru


	19. Chapter 19

"Thanks for the reviews, and the compliments, ! So, to the following Fairy Tail people-Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Erza-you're requested to sing A Girl Worth Fighting For from Mulan, then I get to choose who'll sing Give a Little Whistle from Pinocchio (insert evil grin). So, begin!" -TayZay

[ALL 4]

For a long time we've been

marching off to battle

[GAJEEL]

In our thundering herd

We feel a lot like cattle

[ALL 4]

Like the pounding beat

Our aching feet aren't

easy to ignore

[NATSU]

Hey, think of instead

A girl worth fighting for

[ERZA]

Huh?

[NATSU]

That's what I said

A girl worth fighting for

I want her paler than the

moon with eyes that

shine like stars

[GAJEEL]

My girl will marvel at

my strength, adore my

battle scars

[GRAY]

I couldn't care less what she'll

wear or what she looks like

It all depends on what

she cooks like

Beef, pork, chicken

Mmm

[GAJEEL]

Bet the local girls thought

you were quite the charmer

[NATSU]

And I'll bet the ladies love

a man in armor

[GAJEEL, NATSU & GRAY]

You can guess what we

have missed the most

Since we went off to war

[NATSU]

What do we want?

[ALL 4]

A girl worth fighting for

[GAJEEL]

My girl will think I have no faults

[GRAY]

That I'm a major find

[ERA]

Uhhh...!

How 'bout a girl who's got a brain

Who always speaks her mind?

[BOYS]

Nah!

[NATSU]

My manly ways and turn of

phrase are sure to thrill her

[GAJEEL]

He thinks he's such a lady killer

Heh!

[GRAY]

I've a girl back home who's

unlike any other

[GAJEEL]

Yeah, the only girl who'd

love him is his mother

("My mother's dead!" -Gray

"Ooh..." -Erza and Natsu

"Naw, I'm just fucking with ya." -Gray

"-_-" -TayZay)

[BOYS]

But when we come home

in victory they'll line up

at the door

[NATSU]

What do we want?

[ALL 4]

A girl worth fighting for

[GRAY]

Wish that I had

A girl worth fighting for

(Whistle)

[ALL 4]

A girl worth fighting

"Next one! You'll be singing Give a Little Whistle, Sebastian Michaelis! :3" -TayZay

"..." -Sebastian

"You get a kitten after this." -TayZay

[SEBASTIAN]

When you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong,

give a little whistle!

Give a little whistle!

When you meet temptation and the urge is very strong,

give a little whistle!

Give a little whistle!

Not just a little squeak,

pucker up and blow.

And if your whistle's weak, yell "Sebastian Michaelis!"

Take the straight and narrow path

and if you start to slide,

give a little whistle!

Give a little whistle!

And always let that conscience be your guide!

"(Giggle)" -TayZay

"See you guys next chapter!" -Rin

((A/N: Oh, yes! I'm adding _ -Man_ and _Blue Exorcist_ to the list of characters that'll sing Disney songs in this fanfic, so go nuts now! :D))


End file.
